


Precious Moments

by BSBLover2538



Category: Backstreet Boys
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-03
Updated: 2019-07-03
Packaged: 2020-06-03 08:25:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19460164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BSBLover2538/pseuds/BSBLover2538
Summary: It had been awhile since Brian had been home, and he wanted to treat his loving wife to a day for just the two of them.





	Precious Moments

Leighanne smiled softly, as she woke up in her own bed, with Brian’s arms wrapped around her. It had been a while since he had been home. He had been touring with the Boys, and it had been about three months since he had been able to sleep in their bed. She laid back against his chest, feeling his soft breathing moving her hair. 

“God how did I get so lucky?” she thought to herself, as she felt Brian’s arms tighten around her, knowing he was slowly waking up. 

“Baby...” his sleep mussed voice rumbled, and she looked up into her husband’s blue eyes, loving the sleepy look on his face. 

“I’m here love” she kissed him softly, and he grinned around her kiss, deepening it. The two disconnected from their kiss, smiling at each other. 

“What are we going to do today?” Leighanne looked at her husband, who smirked at her. 

“That’s for me to know, and you to find out sweetheart” Brian teased his wife, who pouted up at him. 

“Please baby, tell me” Leighanne gave him the puppy dog look, and Brian rolled his eyes. She had been doing that for years, and he had yet to fall for it. 

“You know that doesn’t work on me love. Just wear comfortable clothes, is all I am saying” Brian got up to head into the shower, and Leighanne sighed dramatically, before going to make coffee for the two of them. 

“What’s Baylee doing today?” Brian asked fifteen minutes later, as he nursed the coffee cup in his hands, both he and Leighanne sitting outside on their balcony.

“He’s spending the day with Gracie. She came down to see him while she’s on spring break. They are going to the amusement park” Leighanne replied, knowing that their son had left early this morning to meet Gracie and her family at the hotel they were staying at. 

“Good, I am glad he is getting the time with her. Leaves us alone, and lets me put my plan in action” Brian grinned mysteriously, and Leighanne groaned. 

“Damn you and your surprises” she mock snarled, and Brian snorted, holding in a laugh. 

“You love them and you know it. Come on, day is wasting away, let’s get on with it” he prodded her, and ten minutes later, they were in the truck, on their way to the first stop of the day. 

Several hours later, they arrived back home, laden with bags, and happy to have spent the day together. But Brian had one more surprise for his lovely wife. 

“Love, go get a bath, and I have dinner in hand. After you relax, just hang out in bed, and watch tv. I’ll come get you when everything is done” Brian kissed Leighanne, who smiled, and went into their master bathroom, drawing a bath. 

Brian grinned, donned his chef outfit, and got their big grill going. He wanted to make this night special for Leighanne, and have the time together that they had been sorely missing. He loved being with his brothers, but it had gotten hairy at the end, and he was needing the space away from them. 

“Going to do a nice steak dinner, scalloped potatoes, and some nice fresh veggies” Brian said to himself, as he rooted through the fridge. He had thankfully put the steak in a marinade that morning before they left. Brian worked quickly and efficiently for the next half hour, singing along to the radio they had in their kitchen. 

“So beyond grateful for almost 19 years of marriage to the love of my life. So thankful for that music video shoot” Brian said to himself, as he got their plates all set up, and out to the backyard where he had a nice table set up for them to eat on, and watch the sun set. 

He smirked, satisfied. The blonde then scampered up to his bedroom, opening the door, to see his radiant wife relaxing, a long nightdress on. He quickly changed into something more comfortable, and took Leighanne’s hand. 

“Let’s go My Lady” he opened the door, and bowed as she walked through, a giggle escaping. He took her arm through his own, and guided her out to the backyard. Leighanne gasped, her hand going to her mouth, seeing the  set-up Brian had done. 

“I love it baby” she turned, and kissed him fiercely. He smiled, and returned the affection. 

The two settled down to eat, feeding each other bites of their food, just talking, about anything and everything. Brian had one more surprise for Leighanne though. They cleared their plates, and Brian took his wife’s hand. The couple wandered down to the creek that lined the back of their property, and Brian had set up the truck, with the back filled with blankets and pillows, so they could lay in the back, and stargaze. 

“Want to sleep under the stars tonight love?” Brian asked, and Leighanne nodded, dragging him to the truck. He helped her in, and they got themselves settled. Brian had Leighanne laying on his chest, as they both gazed up at the clear night sky. 

“Never thought I’d ever get this lucky, especially after our rocky beginnings with my heart surgery” Brian spoke after a bit of silence, the two just enjoying each other’s body heat, and watching the stars twinkle, each lost in their own thoughts. 

“I never thought we would be blessed to have the life we do. We have seen the world, thanks to your job. We have an amazing piece of property, our son is a budding country singer, your group is doing amazingly, and we have been together for 22 amazing years” Leighanne sighed contently, as Brian tightened his hold around her. 

The couple spent the next couple of hours talking and reminiscing, before falling asleep in each other’s arms, under the stars. Brian was so beyond grateful for his amazing wife, and he was as in love with her now, as he was when he married her 19 years ago. Leighanne curled into Brian’s embrace, snuggling close, feeling his arms tighten around her. The two slept like they had for their entire marriage, and both were insanely happy with what had happened in their lives, and excited to see what happened next. 


End file.
